


Good morning, Goodneighbor

by CyanideSun



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSun/pseuds/CyanideSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delilah Asher "Please just call me Dee" McBride had been out of the vault for 3 months. She couldn't bear to return to her home in Sanctuary, so she'd just been wandering the wastes, trying to find some reason to go on. Her husband was dead, her son was gone, her home destroyed. She had nothing to hang onto anymore. Could Goodneighbor be the home she was searching for all these months? MacCready and Hancock had saved her life. In this new world, did she really have to choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The super mutants were closing in on her hiding spot. She was down to her last few bullets, and even though she had become a decent shot, she didn't think it was enough to take them down. Her breath was catching in her throat as their deep voices got closer and closer to her. She creeped backwards, clutching her rifle to her chest.

She ducked under the broken freeway, the sudden neon lights hurting her unadjusted eyes. Goodneighbor? She had never been there, but she had heard stories. Not great stories. But at this point anything was better than the alternative. She crept out of her hiding spot, the super mutants starting to lose interest in finding her. She rounded the corner toward the entrance of the town, when a deep howl echoed behind her. A mutant hound had announced her location. She stood and took a full run toward the door, but a mutant hound latched onto her leg, pulling her to the ground. Its ragged teeth tore through the leg of her vault suit, ripping through her skin. She cried out and threw the butt of her rifle at the hound's face. It stumbled backward, releasing her leg. She drug herself away, reaching for the knob of Goodneighbor.

A large green arm grabbed her throat, pulling her away from her salvation. The super mutant growled a laugh, shaking her bleeding form.

"Ha, found you! Puny human can't run anymore." He laughed in her face, the rotting meat smell on his breath punching her in the face. She grabbed at his massive fingers, trying to pry herself free.

A bullet whizzed past her ear, hitting the mutant in the shoulder. He growled and threw her back toward the horde. She hit the ground and slid across the pavement. A different mutant snatched her up, shaking her like a dirty cloth.

"You look tasty." The mutant growled in her face, spittle raining on her face.

"Not this time, greenskin." A growling voice hit her ears. A shotgun blast knocked the mutant back, his grip loosening on her throat. She fell to the ground, blood running down what felt like her entire body. Another sniper shot cracked through the air, blowing the head off the closest mutant. Brain matter rained onto her back, but she didn't have the strength to care.

A grizzled hand grabbed her arm, dragging her toward the town's entrance. Two more mutants dropped to the ground, but a third was closing in on her and her shotgun savior. She raised her rifle with a shaking hand, lining the scope up with his face. She pulled the trigger and blew the mutant away, but the recoil knocked her off her already unsteady feet. She hit the pavement, her head cracking against a stray rock. Her eyes flashed, everything rocking in her line of sight. Two figures came into vision, but she couldn't focus on them.

"Is she alive?" A male voice asked, a cool hand pressing to her face.

"I'm pretty sure. Let's get inside before all that noise brings more this way." The growling voice responded. Two arms pulled her off the ground, cradling her against a thin body.

"Thank you." She croaked out, her damaged throat fighting against the words.

"Don't try to talk, doll. You'll be all right. We're taking you to a doctor." The gravelly voice said softly in her ear. She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, everything fading into black.


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyelids felt like lead weights strapped to her head. She tried to turn her head away from the blinding sun creeping across her face, but her neck was held in place by a makeshift brace.

She opened her eyes and blinked back against the blinding light. She tried to sit up, but the pain kept her in place. She groaned, and just that was painful.

"Hey, hey kiddo. Take it easy." The now familiar gravelly voice said from the corner of the room. A ghoul in a tricorn hat and ruffled red jacket came into view.

"It's you. The shotgun guy." She croaked, her throat feeling like sandpaper.

"I usually go by Hancock, but that works too." Hancock replied with a throaty laugh. He helped her into a sitting position, which caused the room to spin slowly. She latched onto his arm, steadying her head.

"Oh, look who's awake!" The voice of her second rescuer hit her ears. A thin young man in a ratty duster walked up the stairs, carrying a bottle of water and a packet of potato chips. "Good morning, Delilah." He set the chips aside and opened the water. She took it gratefully before raising an eyebrow.

"How did you know my name?" Her voice cracked painfully, and she winced. The young man blushed slightly and looked down.

"Sorry, but we kind of...went through your things." He grabbed her leather wallet from the bedside table, her very expired Massachusetts driver's license in the display window.

"So I have to know why or how you were born in 2055. That makes you, what, 232 years old now? Speaking on behalf of the ghoul community, you're making us look bad, sister." Delilah let out a short laugh and instantly regretted it. The young man in the duster placed one hand on her shoulder.

"Careful now, Delilah. Those muties did a real number on you. How long have you been out of the vault, you didn't know to go the other way when you see those green bast- green monsters?"

"A little over three months. And please, just call me Dee. You know my name, and I know his. Who are you?" Dee shifted slightly on the bed, the weight on her ripped open leg was causing sharp pains to shoot up to her hip.

"MacCready. Sorry, I didn't think of that." MacCready rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "So, how do you look so good for someone over 200? I know a few people about your age but none so...smooth?" A slight blush rose to MacCready's cheeks, and Dee couldn't help but laugh again.

"Cryo pods. In the vault." She took another swig of water, trying to clear the gravel from her throat. MacCready raised an eyebrow and Hancock shook his head.

"All those vaults were up to something, weren't they?" He asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, you're telling me." MacCready scoffed. Dee threw her legs over the side of the bed, trying to get to her feet. MacCready and Hancock both jumped up and stood by her side.

"Whoa whoa, slow down there, doll. Where do you think you're going?" Hancock pushed her back gently while MacCready lifted her legs back onto the bed.

"I think I've taken up enough of your time, kind sirs. I need to get back on the road." Dee argued, trying and failing to kick MacCready's hands away from her feet.

"Yeah, that's not happening, for multiple reasons. One, your head is still too...bashed in for you to have any kind of balance. Two, if you put any kind of weight on that leg, you'll pop the stitches." MacCready motioned to the now stitched and clean leg that mutant hound had torn open. "And of course, three, Daisy and Doctor Amari would kill all three of us if you messed up all their hard work."

"I heard my name. What's going on?" A throaty voice traveled up the stairs. A female ghoul with, though Dee was sure fake, caramel brown hair walked into the room. She had the same midnight black eyes as Hancock, but a much warmer presence. Hancock looked like the kind that would be perfectly friendly to someone right up until he planted a knife in their kidney. Twice. This ghoul looked like someone's grandmother who just wanted to make you cocoa and tell you stories.

"Well, good morning, Delilah. Glad to see all my work wasn't for nothing."

"She prefers Dee." Both Hancock and MacCready interjected almost simultaneously. Daisy and Dee both laughed, but Dee winced at the action.

"Here, honey. Drink this. It's an herbal tea, should calm your throat down." Dee took the coffee cup from Daisy and sniffed the murky liquid. It smelled sweet and pungent. She sipped the warm floral drink and sighed at the calming feeling travelling down her throat.

"Get on out of here you two. Let the girl rest." Daisy placed a hand on Dee's forehead, her rough skin cool against Dee's slight fever.

"Thank you, Daisy." Dee whispered to her, watching the retreating backs of her rescuers.

"Go back to sleep. You need it." Daisy patted her shoulder and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mac, can I PLEASE go outside? Pretty please..." Dee batted her long eyelashes at MacCready sitting in the corner of the room. He was flipping slowly through an old Grognak comic, chuckling at her. It had been two weeks since they'd pulled her from death's door, and Amari had yet to give her the all-clear.

"Oh c'mon, Dee. Don't look at me like that. You know I'd let you if I was allowed." His blue eyes scanned her slowly. She looked tons better than when they found her. The color was back in her cheeks, her steely grey eyes were noticeably more alert. Her short cropped blonde hair was disheveled from the sleep just woke from.

Dee walked over to where MacCready was sitting, resting against the arm of the chair. She placed her hand on the back of his neck, brushing her fingers into his hair softly. He leaned against her hand, closing his eyes.

"C'mon, Mac. Do it for me?" Dee whispered in his ear breathing. MacCready moaned softly and sighed.

"Hey now, sister. It's not fair using your womanly wiles against the kid." Hancock's voice drifted up the stairs. Hisb throaty laugh caused a small smile to creep onto her lips. She jumped up and grinned at him innocently.

"I've no idea what you mean, John." She clasped her hands behind her back and looked at the ceiling.

"Yeah, sure." Hancock rolled his eyes. "Lucky for you, Daisy says you're free to wander town, but leaving the gates is still too much for you yet. So I guess you're still stuck with us for another week at least." Hancock elbowed her gently and took a seat on his bed that she'd commandeered since her injuries.

"Oh darn, what a punishment." She replied sarcastically, snapping her fingers. MacCready laughed and stood, adjusting his duster.

"Well now that you're not locked up in the tower, princess, what do you want to do?" MacCready asked. She snatched MacCready's hat from his head and tucked her blonde locks behind her ear.

"I wanna drink!" She announced, taking one of MacCready's hands in hers, grabbing Hancock's hand with the other. "Would you fine gentlemen care to accompany me?" Both men wrapped an arm around her waist. A light blush crawled onto her cheeks as they led her siren the stairs.


End file.
